totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kanadyjskie mistrzostwa
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 5 Chris Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Gwiazd. Odwiedziliśmy mroźną krainę zwaną Grenlandia. Zawodnicy musieli zbudować igloo. W drużynie Lwów Powstał sojusz, Duncana i Zoey. Max narobił sobie wielu wrogów (śmiech). Geoff i Cody odnaleźli mojego przyjaciela Chefa Hatcheta, więc darowałem im eliminacje. Co się wydarzy dzisiaj? Dowiecie się oglądając kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Pociąg, kabina zwycięzców Zoey Ta kurta od Chrisa jest taka cieplutka. Courtney Ta, świetnie. Duncan, masz szczęście, że nie uszkodziłeś mi palmtopa, gdy nim rzucałeś (znowu coś na nim piszę). Zoey Courtney, przecież Duncan chce dobrze dla Ciebie. Ostatnio naprawdę dużo przesiadujesz na palmtopie. Courtney (wytrąciła jej sok z rąk, Zoey wzdychnęła) Courtney Kim Ty jesteś ruda by mi rozkazywać? Będę robić co mi się podoba. Więc odwal się od mojego palmtopa (wyszła). Amy Courtney coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie irytować. Duncan musisz z nią porozmawiać. Duncan Robię przecież co mogę, ale ona zupełnie mnie olewa. Kurczę, mam trochę wątpilości, czy ten związek ma w ogóle sens. Ale nie chce jej stracić po raz... eee, czekaj to będzie... Duncan liczy ...trzydziesty szósty. Sugar Też mi coś. Moi rodzice rozstawali się wiecej razy Z łazienki wychodzi Max Max Ruda! Masz natychmiast wyczyścić tą wannę! To jest rozkaz. Zoey Pff, chyba śnisz. Nie jestem taka jak Scarlett i nie myśl, że będę Twoją "asystentką". Chociaż, fajnie było zobaczyć Twoją porażkę w ostatnim sezonie. Max Zło nie ponosi porażek. Ono tylko zwycięża trochę później. (PZ Courtney) Odkąd Zoey znalazła się w tej drużynie ja stałam się tylko bocznym pionkiem. Myśli, że co? Zdobędzie tu przyjaciół. Oj, już ja się postaram, i zrobię z jej życia piekło. Sama będzie chciała wrócić do domu. (PZ Duncan) Max myśli, że jest "Super złoczyńcą". HAHA, wolne żarty. Kabina frajerów Bridgette siedzi na kolanach Geoffa Bridgette Geoff, tak się cieszę, że nie wyelciałeś. Geoff Ja też się cieszę, że jestem tu z Tobą. Zaczęli się całować, Topher zrobił zdjęcie Topher Gotowe, wrzucę na mojego nowego bloga. Albo nie lepiej wydrukuję... Bridgette dała mu w ryj Bridgette Tak lepiej Cody i Gwen siedzą przy stoliku jedząc śniadanie. Cody Ciekawe co czeka nas dzisiaj? Gwen Oby tylko nic o sporcie, ani jedzenie, wspinaniu, chodzeniu po drutach kolczastych, polowaniu... Przyśpieszenie 8x ...Karmieniu ryb, słuchaniu disco polo albo pisaniu wierszy. Cody (upuścił łyżkę z jedzeniem) WOOW Kanada, Boisko Zawodnicy stoją przed boiskiem do piłki nożnej Chef Słuchajcie mnie końskie łajna. Nie obchodzi mnie to jak jesteście zmęczeni po wczorajszym dniu, ale ja jestem wnerwiony z powodu wzrostu stopnia idiotyzmu u Chrisa. Duncan Co ten gamoń znowu nawywijał? Chef Wysiadł po drodze żeby skorzystać z toalety, bo nasze kible były nieczynne i pociąg mu odjechał Courtney (palm) Courtney To w pociągu nie ma toalet? Max (gwizdanie) (PZ Max) Tak, a co myślicie. Specjalnie rozebrałem wszystkie toalety w naszym pociągu. Wszystkie co do jednego, teraz jak kogoś przypili, to wysiądzie co będzie skutkowało eliminacją. No... chyba, że zdąży wsiąść przed odjazdem, ale inaczej nie ma szans. BUAHAHA. Chef Dzisiejszego dnia odegracie mecz w piłkę nożną. Zagracie drużyna przeciw drużynie. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, to pytajcie teraz. W każdej drużynie jest dwóch napastników, dwóch obrońców, jeden bramkarz i jeden rezerwowy. Gwen To jest wyzwanie z nagrodą czy z eliminacją? Chef A CO JA? PROWADZĄCY? CHRISA SIĘ PYTAJCIE O TAKIE RZECZY. Dobra, idę po koktajl, a potem zaczynamy. Heroiczne Misie Bramkarz - Cody Napastnicy - Bridgette i Gwen Obrońcy - Geoff i Mike Złowieszcze Lwy Bramkarz - Sugar Napastnicy - Amy i Max Obrońcy - Courtney i Duncan Topher Hej, Amy. Ładnie dziś wyglądasz. To znaczy Ty zawsze wyglądasz wspaniale. Amy Dzięki. Topher Bo wiesz, tak w sumie pomyślałem... Chef wraca z koktajlem. Chef Dobra. Koniec tych pogaduchów. jazda na boisko bo nie będę 2 razy powtarzał. Topher Dobra, może później. Zawodnicy wchodzą na boisko. Heroiczne Misie zaczynają. Mike i Gwen rozpoczynają Mecz. Mike podaje do Gwen. Ta kiwa się z Courtney, która odbiera jej piłkę Courtney Taaak!. Masz za swoje. Courtney biegnie w stronę bramki Misi. Courtney podaje do Duncana, który jej się wysunął. (PZ Duncan) Wiem, że robię za obrońcę, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Max? Haha, on nawet lekkiej piłki by nie sięgnął. Duncan i Bridgette ostro się kiwają, a ta go w pewnym momencie fauluje. Chef (gwizdek) Dosyć tego! Bridgette, jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i wylatujesz. Bridgette Chefie, to było niechcący. Chef (pokazuje jej żółtą kartkę). na razie otrzymujesz to! I macie się zwracać domnie "panie sędzio" Bridgette Okej Amy przygotowuje się do rzutu wolnego. Amy strzela w stronę bramki, lecz Gwen przejmuje tą piłkę. Gwen ponownie kiwa się z Courtney, a ta jej zabiera piłkę (znowu). Gwen brutalnie fauluje Courtney Gwen A masz. To za Duncana. Chef (gwizdek) Gwen. Z boiska natychmiast (pokazał jej czerwona kartkę. Courtney Ała, nie mogę ruszać nogą. Gwen Ty cholero jedna. Niech no ja Cię dorwę to pożałujesz, że się urodziłaś. Gwen I tak było warto. Obie dziewczyny siadają na ławce (PZ Duncan) Gwen całkiem odbiło? Myślałem początkowo, że jest fajna, ale faulować? I to Courtney? Amy przygotowuje się do rzutu wolnego i podaje piłkę do Duncana. Ten zaś próbuje zagrać do Maxa, chcąc dać mu szansę, lecz ten ucieka przed piłką krzycząc jak dziecko. Cody wybiega z bramki odbiera piłkę podaną do Maxa. Obaj się kiwają. Bridgette Cody wracaj na bramkę! Cody O cholera. Cody wraca na bramkę, a Max przejmuje piłkę Max Jestem zwycięzcą Max biegnie do bramki, lecz po chwili Geoff próbuje mu odebrać piłkę, ale Max podaje do Duncana. Duncan Przynajmniej raz się frajer spisał. Max wysuwa się Duncanowi, ten podaje mu piłkę. Max strzela bramkę, lecz Geoff przejmuje piłkę. Geoff wybija. Piłkę przejmuje Mike, który kiwa się z Amy. Ta wówczas przejmuje piłkę. Chef Ludzie! Strzelcie rzesz wreszcie jakiegoś gola. Myślicie, że mamy przepustkę na cały dzień? Po za tym jak nam pociąg odjedzie, to co? Niby moja wina. Max wysuwa się Amy i oboje biegną do bramki podając sobie nawzajem piłkę. Max w pewnym momencie omyłkowo podaje piłkę do Bridgette Bridgette Wielkie dzięki Duncan Co za matoł. Bridgette wycofuje do bramkarza. Ten podaje piłkę do Mike'a. Amy go fauluje. Chef (gwizdek) MYŚLICIE, ŻE KARETKĘ MAMY NA ZAWOŁANIE? NIE. (pokazuje żółtą kartkę) Kontuzja Mike'a nie była zbyt poważna i mógł dalej grać. Mike również rozegrał rzut wolny. Mike strzela na bramkę, a Sugar zamiast obronić piłkę stoi w miejscu i piłka ląduje w bramce. Chef (gwizdek) Koniec pierwszej połowy. Amy siada obok Tophera. Topher Wow, świetnie Ci idzie. Amy Topher. Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? Topher trzyma Amy za rękę. Topher Słuchaj Amy. Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w tym programie. Nawet nie tylko, bo zwiedziliśmy razem tyle państw i nie spotkałem nikogo takiego jak Ty. I tak właściwie to... Chef (gwiżdże im nad uchem) RUCHY NA BOISKO ROBAKI. (PZ Amy) Więc Topher cały czas czuł to samo co ja? (piszczy z zachwytu) (PZ Topher) Głupi Szef. Już prawie mi się udało. W drugiej połowie, to Bridgette, a nie Cody, stała na bramce Ławka rezerwowych Topher Dacie radę Courtney Zoey, właź na boisko Zoey Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać (PZ Courtney) Tak? To już wiemy, kto wróci do domu. Boisko Cody i Geoff zaczynają mecz. Cody podaje do Geoffa, a ten później do Cody'ego. Oboje dobrze sobie radzą i świetnie podają sobie piłki Gwen i Topher (wiwat) Cody postanowił zagrać, do Mike'a i było to sukcesywne zagranie, zwłaszcza, że poza Maxem, miał on otwartą drogę do bramki. Obaj kiwali się przez jakiś czas, ale Mike był sprytniejszy. Geoff mu się wysuwa, a ten mu zagrywa. (PZ Gwen) Przyznam, że chłopaki sobie dobrze radzą. Geoff oddaje strzał na bramkę, lecz Sugar tym razem była czujna i łapie piłkę. (PZ Zoey) Wiem, że już dawno powinnam wejść, ale nie chce przerywać złej passy. Wiem, że mogą mnie przez to wyrzucić, ale wierzę w moja drużynę. Sugar podaje piłkę do Duncana. Ten biegnie prawym skrzydłem i zagrozony przez Cody'ego, zagrywa do Amy. Duncan omija Cody'ego, więc Amy wycofuje do niego piłkę. Cody fauluje Duncana. Duncan Ty draniu. Mój nadgarstek. Chef (gwizdek) Duncan. Na ławeczkę. Cody, gdyby był to ktoś inny dostał byś kartkę. Tak jest tylko rzut wolny. Duncan EJ, CO TO MA BYĆ? NIE MOGĘ RUSZAĆ DŁONIĄ (PZ Cody) Zemsta na Duncanie. Od dawna na to czekałem. Cody wykonuje rzut wolny. Podaje piłkę, do Geoffa. Ten biegnie i kiwa się z Amy. Podaje więc do Mike'a, ale to Max przejmuje piłkę. Max NIC MNIE NIE POWSTRZYMA Max biegnie w stronę bramki i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich oddaje celny strzał. Amy Tak, brawo Maxiu. (bierze go na ręce) Max Nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie "MAXIU" Bridgette wybija piłkę, którą, Amy przejmuje. (PZ Amy) Cóz, może stworzymy z Maxem team... (śmiech) Tak, wolne żarty. (PZ Max) HAHAHA. Teraz będę czczony po wsze czasy. Amy zostaje z faulowana przez Geoffa Chef WON MI Z BOISKA Amy również musiała zejsć z boiska z powodu kontuzji (PZ Amy) Świetnie. Max został ostatnim zawodnikiem z naszego zespołu na boisku (palm) Courtney Zoey, właź na to boisko Zoey Nie Courtney Właź natychmiast Duncan Możecie się na chwilę zamknąć? Próbuje coś wymyślić Max wykonuje rzut wolny. Bridgette łapie piłkę i zagrywa do Mike'a. Nagle Szef odgwizduje koniec meczu Chef Koniec. Mamy remis. W takim wypadku obędą się rzuty karne. Topher i Zoey będą mieli szansę się wykazać w tym starciu. No życzę powodzenia. Przyda się. Topher i Zoey strzelali rzuty karne. Na bramce stali Bridgette i Sugar. Amy była pod wrażeniem Tophera, który trafił wszystkie piłki. Zoey trafiła tylko jedną Topher Taak, i kto się teraz śmieje? Chef Heroiczne Misie wygrywają Amy wbiega na boisko i całuje Tophera. Amy To było mistrzowskie. Aż mi się ciśnienie podniosło. Topher Amy? Co Ty na to, żebyśmy przekonali Chrisa był dał nas do jednej drużyny? Amy Tak. Zamienisz się? Topher Dla Ciebie wszystko maleńka Zaczęli się całować. Ceremonia Zawodnicy czekają na Chrisa, który zziajany i spocony wbiega do pociągu. Chris Nie mogłeś na mnie zaczekać Szefie? Chef Kretynie, przecież nie ja prowadzę tą maszyną. Chris Dobra, podliczyłem Wasze głosy bezpiecznymi są. Amy, Duncan, Courtney i Sugar. Łapcie pianki. Max, cały czas wkurzasz drużynę swoją nikczemnością i nie masz przyjaciół. Zoey, Ty natomiast nie wspierałaś drużyny, mimo, ze połowa miała kontuzje. Ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maxa. Max Tak, wiedziałem, że bycie nikczemnym się opłaca. Zoey Och. Chris Zoey, wiesz co masz zrobić Zoey, ma wysiąść z pociągu, lecz do pokoju ceremonii wchodzi Topher, a Zoey stoi przy wyjściu i przygląda się sytuacji. Topher Chris ziom, mam sprawę. Chris Topher, jeśli to nic ważnego to lepiej się stąd wynoś. Nienawidzę gdy ktoś niszczy mi ceremonie. Topher Chciałbym żebyś przeniósł mnie do drużyny drani. Chris Eee, nie? Topher Tylko dzięki mnie utrzymujesz się w tym programie. Wiesz, mam znajomości z producentami Chris Ehe, tak tak jasne. Topher wynoś mi się stąd bo mi zawadzasz tylko. Topher Nie ruszę się stąd dopóki nie umieścisz mnie w jednej drużynie z Amy Chris Cóż Topher nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Nie chciałem tego robić ale Topher TAK? ZMIENIŁEŚ ZDANIE? Chris Topher, wylatujesz. Topher C-co, jak? Chris To jest przestroga dla innych, że lepiej mnie nie drażnić. Topher wylatuje, ale Zoey zostaje Zoey TAAAAK! Szef wyrzuca Tophera z pociągu Amy Ej, jak Topher odpadł to ja rezygnuje Amy chce wysiąść z pociągu, lecz Chris ją zatrzymuje Chris Wy myślicie, że co? Mam kontrakt na 26 odcinków. A Was już jest za mało. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na podwójną eliminację Amy Ehh, w sumie Topher chciałbym żebym skopała Ci zad (siada na ławce) Chris Została jedenastka. Kto nas opuści następny. Jak długo Amy wytrzyma bez Tophera? I kto tak właściwie przeżyje w kolejnym wyzwaniu? To wszystko już w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *Jest to najdłuższy odcinek cyklu napisany do tej pory *Wraz z dyskwalifikacją Tophera, i przełącznikiem drużyn w Odwiedzamy półwysep, wszyscy oryginalni członkowie Heroicznych Misi są z pierwszej obsady. *Podobnie jak w poprzednim odcinku, osoba, która rzekomo ma odpaść i nie dostaje pianki ostatecznie zostaje. *Jest to też trzeci odcinek cyklu, w którym Szef Hatchet jest prowadzącym. Inne to Złość piękności szkodzi i Znowu mnie wystawiłeś. *Po raz drugi w cyklu Chris nie zgadza się na zmianę drużyn. Pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. **Przypadkowo oba są piątymi odcinkami sezonu. *Po raz pierwszy w cyklu jest nawiązanie do Polski, gdy Gwen wspomina o muzyce Disco Polo. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali. Amy, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Max, Topher, Zoey. *Jest to drugi raz z rzędu, kiedy odwiedzono kraj w Ameryce Północnej. *Topher ponownie usiadł na ławce rezerwowych. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd